Frozen Dreams
Prologue The sun shone brightly on the huge island of Oceani. Many, many dragons, SeaWings and other tribes alike, swarmed the beach, swimming and playing in the sand. Seabirds flew overhead, circling the huge island and looking for food. Shouts and yells of happiness filled the air, as adult dragons watched their little dragonets swim around in the dark blue-green ocean, laughing and playing happily. Vendors sold hot dogs and ice creams in the middle of the island, and different spots were set aside for different tribes, from Pyrrhia and Pantala alike. *A spot for HiveWings to worship Wasp *An icewater swimming area for the IceWings *Many trees and a HiveWing-free zone for the LeafWings *A huge mud pit for the MudWings *An indoor beach and water study area for the NightWings *A sunbathing area for the RainWings *A roped-off huge sandy patch for the SandWings *A huge underwater play area for the SeaWings *Small areas set aside for different types of SilkWings *A huge flying area for the SkyWings It was amazing. Then, suddenly, one day, a freezing cold breeze passed over the beautiful island. Several dragons couldn't stand the cold and succumbed to the intense cold and frostbite, and the IceWings were forced to save all they could, all by themselves. They carried all they could, and as they flew away, they didn't notice the tiny RainWing dragonet trapped inside the main building. Chapter One Everglade's eyes shot open. Something was rattling. Something was... She looked around the small building, and out the windows at the huge island. Her chest felt empty as she spotted the ice coating the ground. Her mind filled with thoughts of betrayal, her scales rippled red. Anger filled her head. They didn't save me, she thought. I pounded hard on these windows. They must have heard me. But they left me here. She tore her eyes away from the window and decided to concentrate on what was more important. Finding where the sound was coming from. Suddenly, her stomach growled. And food. That was important too. She searched the building, and after deciding that the noise was probably just the wind, she ran to her sleeping corner. She pulled up a floorboard, revealing her food stash. Junk food, candy, water, fruit, and so much more was hidden there. And it was all from inside. Why? Because going outside would mean certain death. Because there were no IceWings to save her. She searched through the stash and pulled out a small bag of chips, a bottle of water, and a handful of berries. She finished all the food, and then took a small swig of water. It had to last all day, because water was precious, and the only way to get more was to melt the ice, which she couldn't ever do. She sighed. If only I had more... she thought sadly. Chapter Two When Everglade was completely done, her thoughts turned to that fateful day on the beach, that day when everything changed. It had been a perfectly normal day. The beach was busy, and she, her parents and her two siblings were all trying to find a good spot to sunbathe. Finally, they found a good spot and each set down their own towel and her mother put up a huge beach umbrella. She lay down on her towel, which had smiling pineapples on it. Her scales rippled pink as she felt the calming heat of the sun. She sighed happily as it warmed her scales, making them brighter and much prettier. After about an hour, she began to get thirsty and hungry. She asked her mom if she could get some food and a drink. Her mother agreed, and handed her some money to get a meal from the main building. She sprinted across the beach towards the main building, clutching the money tight. She finally got to the main building and went inside. The building was so large, she got lost for a bit, but finally found the food area. When she got there, she was told to order quickly, because the staff of the food area were going on a break later. She ordered a hamburger with apple slices and a bag of chips, with a pop. She also received a free bottle of water. Suddenly, all the dragons in the food area began storming out the door, obviously excited for their break. She lost her balance and fell face-first onto the floor. She lay there for a couple minutes, her legs react hurting, but she forced herself up. She ran to the door and tried to push it open. It didn't open. She pulled. Nothing. She looked out the windows and was met by a horrifying surprise. The entire island was covered in ice. She spotted IceWings carrying many dragons off the island. She screamed and pounded the window... but they flew on by. And she was trapped. All alone. Chapter Three Ever turned her thoughts away from that horrible day, and focused on an important question. What should I do today? she thought. She pondered what she could do, and decided that she could build up her strength in the gym. If she could ever escape, she'd want to be powerful enough to do so. She ran up a few flights of stairs to the second floor, where the gym was located. She went to pull on the door, but it was locked. She hissed in annoyance, but she spat her venom on it and the lock melted, allowing her to enter. She walked up to a treadmill to find, unfortunately, that it was out of power. She decided to look for some kind of charger. She found it after a bit of searching, and, with a little work, got the treadmill charging. She smiled. I'm pretty skilled, she thought, and it wasn't even boasting. It was true. She went to the weights to work on her arm strength while she waited for the treadmill to charge. She tried to lift a 50 pound, but her tiny arms couldn't hold it long. She dropped it, narrowly missing her feet. "WOAH!" she yelled. "Maybe I should try something easier." She worked with the lighter weights until the treadmill was charged, and then set it to a good setting and started running. She almost fell off a couple times. This is hard! she thought, panting. As she was running, she began thinking of running full speed into her mother's arms, happy tears rolling down their faces. She blinked. Her eyes were wet. She turned off the treadmill and realized she was crying. Chapter Four Many days passed, and Ever's food supply shrunk. She realized, her stomach dropping, that she couldn't survive much longer out there alone. No matter what, she would die. Her throat felt dry as she thought about it, but it was true. She would eventually freeze to death, or starve. It was hard to swallow. She needed help. And she needed it soon. Or she would never she her family again. She thought of her younger sisters, and all the wonderful times she'd had with them. The day Strawberry learned how to fly The day she and Fern tried and failed at finger-painting '' ''Strawberry's birthday where no one showed up and she made her her own party. Everglade's eyes stung with tears. What if I never see them again? she thought. The terrible thought pounded in her brain. Never see them agin... Never again. She couldn't stop the tears rolling down her cheeks as she curled up and began to cry. Chapter Five The days went on and on, and Ever's food supply grew smaller and smaller. She kept going back to the shop for more, but there was hardly anything there either. Her mind had stayed away from one thought for so long. She had fought it off anytime it strayed too far into her mind. She'd kept it at bay, never letting it haunt her. But she was done fighting. She let the thought slip into her mind. No one is going to save me. I'm going to die on this island. It was just as hard to think it as she thought it would be, maybe even harder. She'd never see another soul. She was alone. She always would be. Ever cried herself to sleep. She awoke to a howling wind. She made her way to the window, a huge pit growing in her stomach. She stared out the glass for a second and gasped loudly. Out in the swirling snow... there was a dragon. An IceWing. And he was staring right at her. Chapter Six She blinked. It couldn't be real. She'd realized that already. But every time she looked, the IceWing was still there. She knew for sure when the IceWing began waving madly at her and telling her he was there to save him. Before she knew what she was doing, she held up a claw, silently asking the IceWing to wait. They nodded, and she ran upstairs to grab a weight. She grabbed the heaviest one she could carry comfortably and took it all the way downstairs. She reached the window, and, making sure she wasn't in line with the IceWing, she chuckled the weight as hard as she could at the window. The IceWing gasped. The window shattered. The freezing cold air blew over her scales, and she struggled to run through the snow and ice. Her body temperature was falling rapidly, but she ran on. The IceWing had his arms out, ready to catch her. She put on a final burst of speed, preparing to jump... She didn't make it. She collapsed mid-jump, the cold too much for her. The IceWing ran over and picked her up. "Breathe," he said. "Please breathe." He took off away from the island, carrying the RainWing, her scales now a sickening white. After a long time, they arrived in the rainforest. The IceWing placed the RainWing on the soft ground. He warmed her up. But her scales stayed white. He had been too late. Epilogue Category:Content (Sbyman) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Fanfictions Category:Genre (Tragedy) Category:Genre (Short Story)